Remember Me This Way
by Paris Marriott
Summary: Songfic-TJ and Spinelli remember their lives together when TJ is sent on a mission through the Doctors Without Borders program


A/N: heard this song before while researching for one of my favorite  
charities, Doctors Without Borders and thus, this fanfic was born! Enjoy!  
The song is Remember Me This Way, By Jordan Hill. (The song played in  
Casper)  
  
Every now and then  
We find a special friend  
Who never lets us down  
Who understands it all  
Reaches out each time you fall  
You're the best friend that I've found  
I know you can't stay  
A part of you will never ever go away  
Your heart will stay  
  
TJ and Spinelli had been best friends since kindergarten, when they  
met while playing on Old Rusty. Since then, they had been inseparable, and  
were always there when the other needed them. They celebrated with each  
other during the good, comforted each other through the bad, and loved each  
other unconditionally. But now things were about to change, and for the  
first time in twenty - eight years, they were going to be separated.  
Spinelli wiped away her tears as she remembered the day TJ told her the  
news.  
  
****FLASHBACK****  
"Spinelli, there is something I need to tell you," TJ said seriously,  
as he nervously twisted the ring on his fingers.  
  
"What is it, Teej?" Spinelli asked, concerned. She wondered what  
could have happened to make him act all nervous, since TJ was usually so  
confident and strong.  
  
"Well, remember how I applied for that position with that program,  
Doctors Without Borders?" Spinelli nodded, wondering where the conversation  
was going. "Well, I got it." TJ said, his voice a mix of happiness and  
sadness.  
  
"Oh, my God, TJ that's wonderful!" Spinelli exclaimed, getting up to  
give him a hug. "But, wait, why do you seem so upset? This is what you  
wanted, right?"  
  
"Yes, but, there is something else. I need to spend two years in  
Africa. I was assigned there to help take care of the children there. The  
thing is, I have to leave everything, and everyone, behind."  
"Oh, Teej, you can't miss this opportunity you worked your whole life  
for, you need to go."  
  
"But what about the people I love? I need to leave them behind."  
  
"For a temporary amount of time, hun. Until you come back, everyone  
will be right here." She took his hand and placed it on his heart. "And  
you, my friend, will be right here." She took his hand again, and this time  
placed it on her own heart. "Forever," she whispered.  
***END FLASHBACK****  
  
* I'll make a wish for you  
And hope it will come true  
That life would just be kind  
To such a gentle mind  
If you lose your way  
Think back on yesterday  
Remember me this way  
Remember me this way  
Hmm..... this way  
  
That night, as Spinelli lay awake in bed, she thought about how her  
and TJ's lives were about to change, and how they were now going to be  
separated for the first time since they were five years old. How was she  
going to handle two years without her best friend that she loved more than  
anything? She got up and walked to the bedroom window, peeking out and  
noticing a shooting star. Closing her eyes tightly, Spinelli made a wish  
for TJ to be safe out there in Africa, that he would always remember the  
special times the two of them shared---everything from the experiment to  
their senior prom---and always know how much he meant to her, especially  
when times were rough and he was ready to give up. "Please be safe, Teej,  
and remember how much I love you," she whispered to the stars as she let  
the tears flow down her face.  
  
I don't need eyes to see  
The love you bring to me  
No matter where I go  
And I know that you'll be there  
Forever more apart of time, you're everywhere  
I'll always cares  
I'll make a wish for you  
And hope it will come true  
That life would just be kind  
To such a gentle mind  
If you lose your way  
Think back on yesterday  
Remember me this way  
Remember me this way  
Hmm..... this way  
  
TJ sat on the couch that night, trying to watch an old SNL episode,  
but he couldn't concentrate-his mind was on Spinelli and how tought it must  
have been on her to see him leave. He loved her so much for supporting him,  
even if it killed her to admit how hurt she was that he was leaving. He  
thought about her earlier statement about being in each other's hearts and  
smiled. Yes, it would be difficult to leave her behind, but he knew that a  
part of her would be with him, supporting him, protecting him, but most  
importantly, loving him. TJ got up and walked outside, staring at the  
midnight sky, when he noticed a shooting star. Closing his eyes, he knew  
what he had to do. "Please let Spinelli be safe while I am gone, and please  
let her remember all the good times we had together and how much I love  
her. Let her know that even when I am in Africa, I will be with her in  
spirit--- comforting her when she cries, cheering with her when she gets  
another article published, making her smile when she is sad. Most of all,  
never let her forget the love we share, since it is a sacred bond between  
us." TJ opened his eyes and the star disappeared almost as fast as it had  
come. "Please let that work," he thought as he walked back inside.  
  
And I'll be right behind your shoulder watching you  
I'll be standing by your side and all you do  
And I won't ever leave  
As long as you believe  
You just believe  
I'll make a wish for you  
And hope it will come true  
That life would just be kind  
To such a gentle mind  
If you lose your way  
Think back on yesterday  
Remember me this way  
Remember me this way  
Hmm..... this way  
  
"Well, I guess this is goodbye," TJ said as he stood in the airport  
with Spinelli.  
  
"I guess so," Spinelli choked out, trying her best not to cry.  
  
"Spinelli, don't cry, please, you know I love you and I promise you I  
will be back, just remember all the good times we shared and that when you  
look outside at the stars, wishing I were with you, I will be doing the  
same thing." TJ stroked her cheek, pulling her into a tight embrace.  
  
"And you remember that while you are out there, unselfishly  
volunteering your time to help and save those kids, I will be there in your  
heart, cheering you on and smiling, because I know you are doing the most  
amazing thing a man can do---making a difference in the life of a child.  
You just have to believe that what you are doing is right and that one day  
we will be back together." Spinelli said as she pulled him closer to her  
and kissed him. "But most importantly, remember that I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Ashley Detweiler, and I am lucky to have such a  
wonderful wife that supports me in going after my dream. Thank you, and  
remember our love and everything we shared together. He kissed her once  
again and boarded his plane.  
  
As the couple waved goodbye to each other for the last time, they  
both wished that they could be together, but knew that even if they were  
apart, they would always have their love and memories to keep them strong,  
and that they would always remember that they would always remain in each  
others' hearts.  
  
A/N: wow, they were married? Anyone know that in the beginning? Wow, I so  
need to get out more, but writing is my escape, which is why I wrote this.  
Anyway, please r/r, but if you can't say something nice, don't say it at  
all! Happy reading! 


End file.
